


‘That Was Graceful’

by twoheartedslytherin



Series: Extended Scenes - Malec One Shots [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Healthy Relationships, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing and Giggling, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedslytherin/pseuds/twoheartedslytherin
Summary: “This isn’t going quite as I expected”, Alec said in between kisses and laughs.Malec's first time. What happened after 2x07 but before 2x18.





	‘That Was Graceful’

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. I can't wait for season 3, so I wrote this to distract myself a little. I adore Malec's first time, but I still felt like a bit was missing. Also, I wanted to fix the jacket thing, cause continuity errors make me crazy, lol. Hope you enjoy. :)

“Magnus, you’ve nothing to worry about. I want this”.

  
Magnus let Alec lead him into the loft, his lips never parting from the Shadowhunter’s. He thought about what he’d just said about Alec not being the only one who felt vulnerable. It was true, but the second Alexander’s lips were back on his, more tenderly this time, he realized that in his arms he felt safe; there really was nothing to worry about.

Magnus took a few more steps backward until he felt his newly recuperated Ming vase wobble against his back. He broke the kiss, his heart missing a beat when Alec tried to chase his lips, oblivious to what was happening. Magnus turned quickly and magically stopped the vase from reaching the floor. He picked it up and carefully placed it back on the tall table. He turned to Alec, who clearly looked mortified.

“I’m so sorry…”

  
The warlock stifled a laugh. Alec smiled shyly and closed his eyes for a moment, relieved. Magnus still couldn’t believe how crazy this innocent boy drove him. He suddenly decided it was more fun when there were more layers of clothing to throw on the floor, so he quickly magicked his leather jacket back on.

  
“No need to worry, angel. Crisis averted”.

He held Alec once again, softly reaching under his shirt. Alec’s eyes widened, barely noticing the change in the warlock’s outfit.

  
“Now…” Magnus whispered playfully against Alec's lips, “where were we?”

Alec deepened the kiss, letting Magnus lead him towards his bedroom. Magnus miscalculated where the door frame was, though, Alec hitting the back of his head against the wall.

“Ouch”.

  
Before Magnus could apologize, Alec burst out laughing. Magnus looked at him in adoration.

  
“This isn’t going quite as I expected”, Alec said in between kisses and laughs.

  
“These things never do”, Magnus answered, still giggling.

They looked at each other for a brief second before smiling and crashing their lips together once again. Alec spun them around, finally reaching the doorknob. They made it into the room, Alec quickly closing the door behind him; there was no way in hell he was going to let Jace or anyone else interrupt them again.

Alec stumbled clumsily trying to get rid of his boots. He and Magnus kept giggling and kissing the entire time. Once Magnus got Alec out of his shirt, he took his jacket off and let it fall on the floor, proud of himself when Alec eyed him up and down, looking as if he was ready to devour him. Magnus couldn’t take it anymore. He threw Alec on the bed, mentally patting himself on the back for his choice of sheets for that day.

“That was graceful”, he teased.

  
“Shadowhunter”, said Alec breathily, interrupting Magnus’ playful “huh” by pulling him down.

Now that there was no danger of falling or knocking precious antiques over, things started to get heated, kisses and light moans replacing all giggles. Alec shivered when the cold metal of the warlock's necklaces dragged across his chest. Magnus himself shivered when he felt Alec’s light fingers brush against his bare skin when the Shadowhunter started to tug his shirt. It was still a very innocent move, but it drove Magnus wild.

On the back of his mind, he remembered asking Dot if she’d really risk her life for a Shadowhunter, and he couldn’t believe he’d been such an idiot then. Because right now, Alec seemed like the most important thing in the world. Magnus felt himself lower his guards. He gently stroke Alec’s cheek, his hand lowering to his neck. He was imagining himself licking Alec’s deflect rune when suddenly…

“Wha- Am I doing something wrong?” Alec asked in utter confusion. Magnus had turned away, keeping his eyes firmly closed.

  
“No such thing”, Magnus assured him, rubbing his thumb with his index finger. Alec had noticed the warlock doing this every time he was nervous. His heart shrunk.

  
“Well…do you not want to?”

  
“No-I mean, yes. Of course I do”.

  
Alec considered for a second before gently placing his hand on Magnus’ back.

  
“Magnus, what is it?"

This was it, Magnus thought. He’d ruined it. He thought there was no reason to feel insecure, but he’d forgotten about his cat eyes. Damn it. He hadn't lost control of his magic by being intimate with someone in... actually, he couldn't remember that ever happening. And now... Showing his warlock mark to a Shadowhunter was not something he was prepared for. Then again, Alec wasn’t like most Nephilim. He dared to hope. Maybe Alec wouldn’t get scared, maybe he’d be able to look past them...

  
“It’s just”, he started, slowly turning to face him, "sometimes… I lose control”.

  
Alec was speechless for a couple of seconds. He then gave the warlock one of those big smiles of his that made Magnus’ heart melt. There was nothing but adoration in the Shadowhunter’s hazel eyes.

  
“Magnus… they’re beautiful. You’re beautiful”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Also, I haven't practiced my English for a while, so if you notice any grammar mistakes please let me know :)
> 
> *Edit*   
> We reached 100 kudos! Thank you so much, angels!


End file.
